Back To The Start
by MiddleOfYesterday
Summary: "Hello! I'm Riley Matthews, and I want to be your friend. What's your name?" Riley greets perkily, holding out her small hand. Maya raises an eyebrow at the girl's forwardness, cautiously taking the girl's hand before shaking it, "Maya Hart..." Riley grins, "We're going to be best friends!" This is the story of how Riley Matthews and Maya Hart became the best friends that we know.


Three year old Maya Hart sits alone at the preschool, watching the other toddlers talk animatedly to other kids. She props her chin on her hand, knowing that the kids were purposefully avoiding her because of her hard attitude. She takes out her pad of paper and pencil, doodling drawings that were exceptional for her age. A small smile makes its way onto her lips as she gets lost in her work.

"Hiya! My name is Riley Matthews! What's yours?"

Maya leaps into the air, her pencil snapping from her fist clenching tightly, ready to strike the person who sneaked up on her. She flips her long blonde hair behind her shoulders, looking at the girl with a glare that would have any other kid running for the hills. Instead, the brunette girl grins widely at Maya.

Surprised that the girl didn't get scared off, she gruffly speaks to the girl, "What do you want? I was kind of busy..."

"Hello! I'm Riley Matthews, and I want to be your friend. What's your name?" Riley greets perkily, holding out her small hand.

Maya raises an eyebrow at the girl's forwardness, cautiously taking the girl's hand before shaking it, "Maya Hart..."

Riley grins, "We're going to be best friends!"

"Erm... Can I go back to drawing, now?" Maya asks the girl, feeling slightly annoyed.

Riley nods, "Sure, but can I watch?"

Maya sighs, but she hesitantly nods. Riley does a weird, awkward victory dance before sitting down beside Maya's seat. Maya eyes the girl warily before sitting back down. She looks at the broken pencil in regret before grabbing another pencil from her bag. She situates herself and begins to draw again, feeling the brunette's gaze on her paper.

"...You know you don't have to watch; I understand it isn't that interesting to watch," Maya says after about fifteen minutes of silence between them.

"But I want to. You are so good at it, and besides, I like hanging out with you. I told you, we are going to be best friends, I can feel it, Maya!" Riley says, smiling brightly at the moody three year old.

Maya feels her heart lighten a little bit, "You actually like my art?"

Riley nods vigorously, her pink bow falling out of her hair in the process. Maya giggles, and she picks up the fallen bow before telling Riley to hold still. Her tongue poking out in focus, Maya carefully places the bow back into place.

"Thank you," Riley says.

Maya shrugs, a small smile on her lips, "Well... what are friends... best friends... for?"

Riley smile grows even more, and Maya knows that this girl was worth keeping in her life. Riley was good for her. The brunette was a little ray of sunshine in her stormy life.

Maya awkwardly coughs, not used to expressing feelings. She turns back to her drawing, carefully adding more to it. The two girls continue to sit there, talking, while Maya works hard on her drawing. It was like they were in their own little world, and neither of them wanted to leave it any time soon. Unfortunately, the time grew near to lunchtime, and the teacher sat up from her spot at her desk.

"Alright, children! Go ahead and grab your lunch from your cubbies!" the teacher calls out in a cheerful voice.

Riley smiles goofily, "Finally! I am starving!"

Maya nods, a small smile on her lips, "Yeah..."

The brunette gets up and goes to her cubbie, leaving Maya alone at the table. She sighs, turning back to the drawing. She hears the scraping of the chair next to her, and the warm and comforting presence of Riley returns.

"Maya?" Riley asks quietly.

Maya doesn't look up, "Hmm?"

"Where is your lunch?" the brunette asks.

Maya blushes, biting her lip, "I... I, uh, don't... have one? It's fine, honestly. I'm not that hungry, really."

Just at the moment, Maya's stomach growls loudly, and Maya winces, knowing she was caught. It was as if the universe was out to get her. She smiles at Riley nervously, letting out an anxious giggle. Riley frowns, clearly not amused with being lied to.

Silently, Riley opens her lunchbox. Maya raises a brow, thinking she was going to get it for lying. Instead, Riley silently takes out her cut sandwich. The blonde watches as Riley takes one of the halves holding it out to Maya.

"Eat," Riley demands.

Maya raises a brow, not used to being ordered around, "Excuse me?"

Riley gives Maya a look that made the blonde know that she means business, "Take this, and eat it. Now."

"I don't need it; I'm fine," Maya protests.

"I won't eat a single thing until you eat."

Maya looks at her, wondering if she was serious. The brunette glares, and Maya quickly takes the sandwich out of fear. Riley crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow expectantly. The blonde takes a cautious bite, and Riley nods approvingly before turning back to her lunchbox and grabbing the other half.

"Thank you," Maya mumbles.

"What are best friends for?" Riley says, taking a bite out of her half.

Maya smiles. She had a friend, a best friend at that. Maybe, school wouldn't be so bad after all with Riley, her sunshine, by her side. She takes another bite of the sandwich, her heart feeling warm and cozy. She just hopes that Riley will stay in her life, through thick and thin.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I think we all wonder how they met and how these two became the dynamic duo we know now. Well, at least I do XD So here's my twist on this! Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a follow/favorite to show your support! The more support, the quicker the updates! Also, if you have suggestions please them in the reviews! Thanks for reading! Stay awesome! Bye!  
**_

 ** _~rsbaird :P_**


End file.
